Ah! Young Love
by xChibiDragonx
Summary: It's Vegeta's first day of preschool, and he meets a wild new friend named Goku. Vegeta never experienced love, until he saw Bulma, and Goku insists that he can help Vegeta get the girl. Will Goku's crazy plans work? Last Chapter up.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: **This is my first DBZ fan fiction. I enjoyed writting this story so much, so I hope you can enjoy it to. The characters in this story are all set at the same age, no one is older and no one is younger, just to make it easier. Please Review!

**Ah! Young Love**

Today was the day all kids feared, the first day of school...preschool no less. This was the day that every child knew well. There was no escaping this day, not even the great Saiyan Prince, Vegeta, who turned 5 years old recently. "Oh great..." he sighed. "I don't have time for this. Nor do I have the patience to find this child prison." He didn't want to be late on the very first day of school, but he had gotten lost and only has 10 minutes to get there. He couldn't believe his luck. "This is the worst day of my life!" he yelled. " I hope I don't get in trouble."

"BEEP BEEP! MOVE IT OR LOSE IT! GET OFF THE ROAD!" came a voice from behind. Curious to see who was yelling at him, Vegeta turned around just in time to see that if he didn't move it he would be in for a world of hurt. There was a yellow flying cloud with a little boy wearing orange on it coming right at him at full speed. Vegeta ducked just in time. The cloud passed over him. The kid turned around and yelled "Sorry! This thing has a mind of its own!" as he cloud continued zooming forward. Vegeta hollered, "Watch O..." and BANG! The boy ran right into a tree and fell off his cloud. "OWWWW!" He cried.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and began walking past him muttering "Stupid imbecile..." The boy on the cloud got back up and dusted himself off. "Ahhh, I meant to do that. Yeah." Vegeta just thought to himself, "Right!" "Uh, hey! Are you on your way to preschool?" he asked. Annoyed, Vegeta turned around. "If you must know, yes. I'm on my way there now." The boy offered his hand to Vegeta and apologized once again. "Hi, I'm Goku. But my brother and father call me Kakarot. You can call me that to if you want. I'm on my way to preschool, too. I hate the first day of school because you don't know anyone. So what's your name?"

Vegeta unwillingly took his hand and shook it. "Hello Kakarot. My name is Vegeta. _I'm the prince_," he said in a proud voice raising his head high. Goku's eyes widened and his mouth dropped. "Wow! That's like so totally awesome! You're the Prince of CHEESE!" Vegeta was taken back. Confused he questioned, "What?" Goku explained. "You said you're the prince, right? And you name is Velveeta? And Velveeta is a cheese. SO, you get it? HA-HA-HA" Vegeta grew angry. "I SAID MY NAME WAS VEGETA! NOT VELVEETA! VE-GE-TA!" he yelled. He couldn't believe someone would dare make fun of the prince. Goku put up his hands. "Hey, look man, I don't want any trouble. Sorry. Anyway..." he put his hands down and pointed at his cloud. "Wanna ride? We're going to be late and my nimbus is pretty fast." he offered. Vegeta didn't want to be late for school so he accepted. He climbed on the nimbus cloud and tried to get comfortable.

"You do know how to fly this thing, don't you?" he asked. "Oh yeah! I fly this thing all the time! I'm a pro at it now!" Goku reassured him. Replaying in his mind the incident that just happened, Vegeta didn't believe him, but he dropped it none the less. They took off in the sky, ripping through the clouds and arriving at school in less than 5 minutes. Goku jumped off. "I told you she was fast." He boasted. Goku tried to help Vegeta down, but Vegeta shrugged him away. "I can do it." he snapped. "Okay, okay..." Goku said. Vegeta dropped to the ground and Goku followed him to the entrance.

"So, if you're not the prince of cheese, then what are you the prince of?" he asked. Vegeta smiled triumphantly. "I'm the prince of the whole entire Saiyan race. Soon I will be the strongest Saiyan in the universe! That's my goal." Goku's mouth dropped. "Wow! That's a big goal! To think my only goal is to start a food fight on the first day of preschool! But gosh yours is way cooler!" he laughed. Vegeta rolled his eyes and sighed. _What a complete idiot. _He thought.

The day began with students introducing themselves. There were kids named Piccolo, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, Chi-Chi, Bulma, Krillin, Nappa, and Raditz, and then the class pets Puar, the cat, and Oolong, the pig. After the introductions, they moved on to finger painting. Goku painted on Yamcha's face so Yamcha dumped the entire can of paint on Goku's head. It was a complete mess. I bet they'll think twice before bringing out the paint again. After the clean up, there was clay molding. Finally, it was lunch time. Goku had waited long enough. His dream was going to become a reality. "Man! I can't wait! I'm going to throw food EVERYWHERE!" Goku said in a very determined tone. He was so excited. He started jumping up and down. Totally ignoring him, Vegeta got in the lunch line.

Goku was about to blow through the roof when he got his food. He couldn't believe it. It was spaghetti, the ultimate weapon in food fight wars. He started to salivate at the anticipation of starting the first food fight in his preschool. Goku sat next to Vegeta who was alone at a nearby table. Vegeta sighed. "Did I do or say anything that makes you think we're friends or something?" Goku ignored him. He was too busy getting his war face on. "Okay Vegeta. Here's the plan. I'll go for that table where green pickle boy is sitting and you can go for the other table with that Yamcha boy. On three...one...two..THREE!" Goku let out a wild battle cry and flung his spaghetti at the table landing on Piccolo's head. Angered, Piccolo turned around and yelled, "WHO TREW THAT!"

Goku jumped on the cafe' table and screamed like a crazed animal, "FOOD FIGHT!" The battle was on. He picked up more food to launch. Soon food was flying through the air from all directions. Strands of spaghetti were everywhere. The chaos commenced. Kids were running, laughing, screaming, slipping and sliding throughout the cafeteria. Food was everywhere. Somehow, Krillin was hanging from the ceiling and bombarding food on unsuspecting victims. Nappa was blasting away whole plates of food all at once and hitting many kids square in the face. The teachers were frantically trying to stop them, but to no success. Vegeta was shocked and in a daze. _Wow, the little_ _moron actually started a food fight_ he thought.

Goku ran up to Vegeta, "Come on man! This is soooo much fun! You got to try it," he said smiling while handing him some mashed potatoes. Vegeta pushed it aside and very arrogantly stated. "Sorry, but I don't do idiotic things like..." just then a plate of spaghetti smacked him right in the face. Goku laughed so hard. "KAKAROT! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU CAN DO THAT TO ME! Vegeta yelled angrily. Goku wiped the tears from his face while still laughing. "I didn't do it. She did!" he said pointing. Vegeta's eyes followed Goku's finger in the direction he was pointing. Then he saw the little girl giggling and waving. She was small and had large pretty blue eyes and blue hair pulled back in a small braid. Vegeta was smitten. He was no longer angry. His mouth dropped. "What a woman." he said to himself.

"Yo! Hey! Helloooo! VEGETA!" Goku yelled in his ear and waved his hands in front of his face trying to snap him back into reality. Vegeta turned to him. "What?" he asked in a daze. "Dude, what's with you?" Goku asked. Suddenly a teacher yelled "STOP! ONE MORE PIECE OF FOOD FLIES AND NONE OF YOU WILL GET RECESS! WHO STARTED THIS?" Everybody dropped their food and pointed at Goku. He stood there smiling oh so proudly. This was his moment of glory. "Boo ya!" he yelled.

The teacher glared at him. "Clean up this mess." she demanded. "Okie dokie!" Goku said proudly. "Vegeta, you can help me. I need to talk to you." Everybody else left. They washed up and went outside to play, leaving the two boys alone to talk freely. While mopping, Goku asked Vegeta, " So, what's with ya staring at Bulma earlier?" Vegeta was confused. "Bulma?" Goku nodded. "Geez, you obviously didn't pay attention when people introduced themselves, did ya. Bulma was the girl who nailed you in the face with the spaghetti. You seemed to take a shinning to her." He said in a questioning tone while gleaming with pride while reminiscing about his triumphant food fight. Vegeta turned away blushing. "Like hell I do."

Goku shrugged. "Oh well. Your loss. She seemed to like you. She likes ya man. I'm telling ya. Ya know, spaghetti is not only the ultimate food for a food fight, but it's also the food of _love._" He said while making kissing noises. "And she must REALLY love you. Did you see how much spaghetti and how _hard_ she threw it? Wow, it's love I tell ya." "Oh shut up Kakarot." Vegeta snorted but hoping this could be true. "Okay, but I know a lot about how to make a hot chick like you. I'm a pro at that, too. If you want help, come see me tomorrow on the playground before school starts."

Vegeta left, fed up with Goku's nonsense. But he couldn't help but wonder if Goku knows a lot about love. Besides, he sure did know how to start a food fight. He said he was going to do it and he did. He's a man of his word. He might be an idiot, but I know I will need his help when it comes to love because I am obviously an idiot. _It's_ _decided then,_ he thought to himself. _I'll meet Kakarot tomorrow before school. I want this Bulma to love me..._

xChibi Dragonx


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: **Ok, well heres chapter two, where Goku starts on his genius plan to help Vegeta win Bulma's heart. Hopefully you like it! Please review, the more reviews, the more inspired I get to continue.

Chapter 2

Early the next morning, Vegeta swallowed his pride and went to meet with Goku at the playground. _God, this better not be stupid _he thought to himself. But his mind kept replaying Bulma's innocent face giggling and all his doubts washed away.

He arrived at the playground 20 minutes before school started. "Kakarot? Kakarot!" he yelled while searching for Goku. Goku's head popped up from behind the slide, he smiled when he spotted Vegeta and then signaled for him to come over. Filled with anticipation, Vegeta hurried over to him and sat next to him. "Okay Kakarot. This had better be good." he growled. Goku smiled. "Pfft. If I didn't know any better, I'd think you doubt me. I've got you covered bro. Remember, I'm the _love_ genius here." he boasted. Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, tell me Vegeta. You want this woman's heart, right? You want her to love you and only you, correct?" Goku asked. "W-well I..." Vegeta stuttered. "C'mon man! YOU WANT THIS WOMANS HEART DONT YOU? YOU LOVE HER RIGHT?" Goku screamed while making gestures with his hands in the air. "Yes! Yes I do!" Vegeta said semi-confidant. "Good. Now first things first, do you consider this Bulma to be a 'Babe'?" Goku asked.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "What? Are you _seriously _asking me this?" "Yes! Now answer the question...do you consider her a 'babe' or not?" Goku pressed. "Well, I guess so." Vegeta shrugged, embarrassed. "HA! You said Bulma was a 'BABE! You naughty naughty boy!" Goku cried while falling to the ground laughing. Vegeta grew furious. "KAKAROT!" Goku got back on his feet, "Sorry man, just wanted to hear you say it." He took a breath and continued, "Anyway, I know a thing or two about girls. They like 'aggressive' men. So I want you to show me your aggressive face."

Vegeta was silent and just stared at him blankly. Goku paused and sighed. "Your aggressive face? Come on! You know what that looks like?" He waits a minute for a response and then continues, "Gosh, like this.." Goku crinkles his face, bares all his teeth, and squinting his eyes to a glare, kind of resembling a mad gorilla. "GRRRRRRR!" he roared. "Like that. It's easy. Now you try." Goku encouraged.

Vegeta sighed. "This is stupid..." he muttered under his breath. Goku shook his head. "What was that?" he asked. "I said this is _STUPID!" _Vegeta repeated louder. Goku smacked him hard on the head. "No, you're stupid if you don't do this." Vegeta sighed giving in. "You're sure this will work?" he asked. "Completely sure!" Goku smiled confidently.

Embarrassed, Vegeta nervously pulled his lips back a little "Grrr..." he tried to growl. Shocked, Goku just stared at him. "What the heck was that you wimp! Good lord! I've seen baby hamsters give me scarier looks. I want aggressive, man! Try again." he demanded. With a little more effort, Vegeta crinkles his face a little more and bares a few more teeth. "Grrrr!" he growled a bit louder.

"I can't _hear _you." Goku mocked. "Grrrrrr!" Vegeta growled even louder. "Can't hear ya!" Goku taunted while shaking his head in disbelieve. "GRRRRR!" Vegeta roared. "Whoo! That's what I'm talking about! You go tiger! That's the face of a winner! You'll have her eating out of he palm of your hand before you know it!" Goku cheered. Vegeta felt great. He was ready to take on the world. Nothing could stop him now. He was ready.

Just then the school bell rang. All the kids formed clusters and rushed inside. "Okay Vegeta, this is the moment of truth! Show me what you're made of. Make me proud! LET'S GO TIGER MAN!" Goku encouraged as they ran inside. All the kids sat in a circle as the teacher rambled on about what they were going to do that morning. But, of course, no one was listening to word she said. Vegeta's eyes scanned the circle, looking for Bulma's face. When he saw her nothing else mattered. It was all about her. He stared at her like a lost little puppy. He was mesmerized. She was busy talking to Chi-Chi, totally unaware of Vegeta eyeing her.

"Okay kids, go play in the playroom while we get the arts and crafts out." The teacher smiled. All the kids ran off to do their own thing. "Kakarot, when am I suppose to make my move? You know, show my aggressive face to Bulma?" Vegeta wondered nervously. "Right now. Or are you scared?" Goku taunted. Vegeta glared at him. "I am the Saiyan Prince! I'm not afraid of anything, NOT EVEN A GIRL!" he yelled defending himself. "Then let's go!" Goku said dragging him towards Bulma. "W-what?" Vegeta said trying to pull away but couldn't break from Goku's steel grasp.

"Hey Bulma!" Goku called. Bulma stopped talking to Chi-Chi and turned around to face the boys. "Oh, hey you two!" She smiled. Her voice was like a sweet melody rushing through Vegeta's mind, oh so soft and beautiful. "How's it going with you two on the second day of school?" she asked sweetly. "Oh just awesome! It's so awesome, ITS AWESOME!" Goku yelled throwing his hands in the air. Bulma giggled. "That was a pretty cool food fight you started yesterday." Goku smiled. "Thanks. I knew somebody would notice the epicness of my food fight and appreciate it. Anyway, Vegeta wanted to show you something. So I guess I better get going." Goku winked at Vegeta and took off, leaving him and Bulma alone.

"Sooo, whacha wanna show me, Vegeta?" flirtatiously she asked. His heart skipped a beat when she said his name. "Umm...heh...uhhh..." his words were stuck in his throat. Suddenly a small leggo block made contact with Vegeta's head. "Ow!" he moaned and turned to see who threw it. He saw Goku's face peeking out between the nearby plant leaves. Goku was giving him the 'Shh' signal. "Kakarot..." annoyed, Vegeta growled under his breath. Goku made his aggressive face and put two thumbs up. Encouraging Vegeta to do the same, he swooshed his hands as if shooing him away. Vegeta gulped hard and looked to Bulma. "So...?" Bulma said, a little concerned that he wasn't talking. Vegeta took in a deep breath and bared his teeth with an earsplitting "GRRRRRRR!"

The whole room was silent and all the kids stared at Vegeta in disbelief. All eyes were on him. Goku yelled "Whoo!" from the plant. But everybody else remained silent and still. Bulma's eyes were wide with shock and Vegeta was still baring his teeth. Suddenly, Raditz yelled, "OH...MY...GOD! VEGETA HAS FREAKING RABIES!" The silence was broken with horrified screams. All the kids were running around in terror. Vegeta darted behind the plant where Goku was hiding. He was red with fury.

Goku just stared at him with his mouth hanging wide open. "What are you staring at Kakarot!" Vegeta hissed. "My god, you...you have rabies! Why didn't you tell me!" Goku said in horror. Vegeta smacked him. "No! I don't have rabies. It was that stupid aggressive face of yours that sent the whole room into a panic and sent Bulma running!" he ranted. Goku thought for a moment. "But dude, I thought it was _your _face that sent the whole place crazy." he corrected.

Vegeta balled his hands into fists ready to punch Goku square in the face. Goku sensed his anger and waved his hands in Vegeta's face. "Okay, no need to get worked up. There is a simple solution to this! We will just have to move on to 'Plan B!'" he said simply. Vegeta put his fist down. "What's 'Plan B'?" he asked cautiously. Goku winked. "You'll see. Meet me tomorrow and we'll talk."

The teacher came out. "What's going on!" she yelled. Everybody stopped. Yamcha ran to the teacher and in a panicked voice said, "Vegeta has rabies! He's going to bite us all! We're going to DIE!" The teacher narrowed her eyes on Vegeta. "Oh crap..." he muttered. "Come with me." she ordered. Vegeta followed her looking back at Goku, who was smiling. "Remember! Tomorrow before school on the playground again. Time for 'Plan B!'" he called.

xChibi Dragonx


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: **Sorry this took so long to post! I had another Dragon Ball Z marathon the other day. But here it is, phase two of Goku's master plans!

**Chapter 3**

Vegeta arrived at school early the next day to give Goku a piece of his mind. He had spent the previous night in a hospital being poked by needles and constantly asked if he was the 'Rabid Boy'. It was the most humiliating thing that had happened to him! Vegeta growled at the memory of it. Goku's head popped up from behind the slide again and began to smile when he spotted Vegeta walking over. He yelled, "Yo! Glad you came dude! Plan B is sure fire. Bulma will be eating right out of..." "KAKAROT! DO YOU KNOW HOW I SPENT MY NIGHT YESTERDAY AFTER YOUR GENIUS LITTLE PLAN?" Vegeta exclaimed in anger.

Goku tilted his head to the side confused. "Well, of course I do man. You were at the hospital being called the 'Rabid Boy.' And you got some nasty shots...I don't envy you there. I'm going to call you needle butt!" he laughed. Vegeta was shocked. "H-how did you know?" he asked. "You don't watch T.V very often huh?" Goku guessed. Vegeta's eyes widened in horror. "You don't mean that.." Goku patted him on the back. "Yup! Your time at the hospital was all over the news. Talk about being famous. Chicks dig the famous guys." he winked. Vegeta's mouth dropped and was silent.

Goku shook him. "Snap out of it. Its time for 'Plan B'. So, yesterday I was watching this show, and there was this turtle that could only be found on this island in the south. It was so cool." he said. Vegeta stared blankly at him. "And? What does this have to do with 'Plan B'?" he asked. Goku started rolling on the ground laughing. "Absolutely NOTHING!" Vegeta rolled his eyes. "The plan Kakarot!" Goku got up. "Geez! No sense of humor. Anyway, girls love a man who can protect them at any moment needed. Which means he needs to know how to kick someone's butt! What I'm trying to say is that you're going to fight the toughest and meanest kid around. And you know who that is, right?" Vegeta gulped and thought to himself, _Surely Kakarot doesn't mean, _"NAPPA!" Goku exclaimed. Vegeta nearly fell.

"Sure the guy might be a bit...well...dumb. But he is strong. HE'S ARMY STRONG!" Vegeta didn't like this one bit. "Kakarot, there has to be someone other than him. Right?" Goku shook his head. "Nope, its Nappa or nothing. Tell you what, how about I ask him to go easy on you. Heck, I'll tell him to let you win in a pretend fight, okay?" he said reassuringly. Vegeta felt a bit better. "So all I have to do is pretend to fight the guy? Doesn't sound hard at all. This isn't going to have a bad ending like your other plan, right?" Vegeta questioned. Goku smiled. "Right! And my other plan was great, it was your face dude. I think they thought you were ugly or something. Anyway, what could go wrong with this plan!" Vegeta thought to himself. _Lots of things could go wrong Kakarot, lots of things._

The school bell rang and the two boys darted inside. It was a usual morning, the kids all gathered around in a circle and the teacher gave a lecture about the schedule. And like every other morning, nobody bothered to listen. The teacher left the room giving the kids their free time. Goku started to walk towards Nappa and Vegeta couldn't help but stare at Bulma again. She was wearing a cute sundress and her hair was in a high ponytail. Goku turned to see what the hold up was and sighed when he saw Vegeta's blank expression. "Lets go! Nappa's right there and we need to ask him to beat you up. Or, you beat him up, whatever." Vegeta snapped out of his daze and turned to him. "Kakarot, I really don't want to..." But Goku dragged Vegeta over to Nappa.

Nappa was busy picking on Yamcha. Poor Yamcha was being teased while Napa held him upside down by the leg. "Let me go!" Yamcha cried. Nappa just laughed. "Not a chance small fry. This is what you get for messin' with me!" Vegeta stared to sweat. This was nuts! The guy was a beast and could pick up a child by the leg with one hand! Goku snorted, "What a back a jerk face. I know how to talk to these big guys. I talk their language. Just stand back and watch me work my magic." Goku started walking toward Nappa (Who was still holding Yamcha) and got into what seemed like a gorilla's stance. Nappa turned to face him. "Whataya want pipsqueak?" he grunted. Goku silently stood still for a few more moments and then suddenly broke out into a wild monkey call, "Ooo! Ooo! Ooo!" and was banging on the ground violently.

Nappa took a step back, alarmed. "What are you doing, you creep?" Goku stood up confused. "Guess he didn't understand, maybe a different dialect." he muttered to himself. Vegeta rolled his eyes and sighed, "Idiot." Goku pointed at the shocked Yamcha. "Hey, you gonna eat this kid. He sure looks tasty. Yummy! TASTE JUST LIKE CHICKEN!" he said while making munching noises. Yamcha shook his head frantically and pleaded. "DONT GIVE HIM ANY IDEAS GOKU!" Nappa suddenly dropped Yamcha, and Yamcha quickly ran off. Goku was confused. "Dude, you just let your lunch run off." Nappa didn't respond to his comment. Goku tilted his head, "Why are you looking at me like that, huh?" he asked nervously.

Nappa just yelled. "Come here little man! I'm gonna EAT you!" He grabbed Goku by the head and picked him up. "OH MY GOD! VEGETA HELP ME! HE'S GONNA EAT ME! I DONT WANNA DIE LIKE THIS!" Goku cried. Vegeta couldn't take anymore of this. He stomped over and glared at Nappa. "Put Kakarot down before you regret it. We came to talk." Nappa was startled and dropped Goku. Goku ran behind Vegeta and whispered shakily, "My god, I just peed my pants man." Vegeta moved over disgusted. "Charming Kakarot." Nappa looked at Goku. "What do you want to talk about?" Goku collected himself and said, " I want to make a deal, you can give Vegeta here a swirly in the toilet tomorrow if you agree to help us." Goku offered. Nappa's face lit up in delight. "Oh you bet I'll help!"

Vegeta grabbed Goku. "Why do I get the swirly?" Goku looked at him surprised. "Because I don't want one." Vegeta clenched his teeth seething in anger. Goku turned back to Nappa. "Okay, all you have to do is pretend to fight Vegeta here. You gotta let him win though. Deal?" Goku smiled offering his hand out. Nappa took it gladly and shook it. "Deal!" Vegeta shook his head. "Great..." he muttered. Nappa smirked. "So, when are we gonna do this?" Goku's face lit up. "Right now!" he shouted.

Goku ran to the middle of the room. "Ladies and dudes! Gather round!" he announced. The class all stopped to see what he had to say. Pleased he had their attention, Goku continued. "How would you like to see a fight? Not just any fight, but one between the rabid boy Vegeta" Vegeta walked out into the middle. He spotted Bulma and smiled. Goku started again. "against the vicious kid eating Nappa!" there was a gasp from the kids as Nappa walked out into the middle, and they all gathered around Goku.

"Your crazy Goku!" Chiaotzu called. Goku looked to him and smiled madly. "You know Chiaotzu, we all get a little crazy sometimes!" Tien walked up. "Vegeta will be eaten alive against Nappa!" The class was silent then burst out, "AWESOME!" Vegeta growled. "You all just wait until I grow up and become the greatest Saiyan alive. I'll come for all of you and then we'll see who's laughing." Goku addressed the kids again. "The rules in this fight are; THERE ARE NO RULES! Now, lets get ready to RUMMMBLEEE!" Goku stepped back to clear the arena. Vegeta turned to Nappa who was smiling wickedly. _Maybe this isn't so bad. I mean, Nappa knows it's not a real fight, right?_ He thought to himself. Vegeta started to charge for him. He pulled back his fist and thrust it forward trying not to really hit Nappa. Nappa's head flew back in the direction Vegeta had 'punched' him. The class went wild.

"Wow he actually hit him!" yelled Chi-Chi surprised. Vegeta turned to see Bulma. He could see that her eyes were wide with shock and a huge smile on her face. _My god, Kakarot's Plan B may actually work! _He thought. Vegeta turned to face Nappa again, more confident this time. He continued to pretend punching Nappa who in turn held his part of the deal and let Vegeta win.

"YEAH! THATS RIGHT! GIVE HIM A KNUCKLE SANDWHICH!" Goku yelled with the cheering crowd. "YEAH! WHAT GOKU SAID! FEED HIM THAT TUNA SANDWICH! FORCE FEED HIM!" Krillin yelled. The kids kept screaming sandwich names and Vegeta kept it up. _This isn't all that bad. I'll have to thank Kakarot for this one! _He thought to himself. Vegeta pulled his hand back and snapped it forward and gave Nappa a finishing blow. Nappa fell to the ground. Goku stood up in the middle "The Rabid Cheese Prince Vegeta has won!" he announced while he threw his hands in the air. All the kids came to congratulate him. Bulma came in the front smiling. Vegeta was lost in her eyes.

"Wow Vegeta, that was so brave to go against Nappa. You were amazing. You know, I was cheering for you the whole time!" she giggled. Vegeta blushed bright red. "Well, you know it wasn't that hard. I guess I was too strong for him." he said in cool voice while flexing his muscles. Bulma giggled again. The kids kept cheering. "GO CHEESE BALL!" and amazingly it didn't bother Vegeta. He was so caught up in the moment, he forgot it was a fake fight! "THATS RIGHT! IM THE MIGHTY SAIYAN PRINCE! AND IM NOT GONNA LOSE TO SOME DUMB ELEPHANT LIKE NAPPA!" he declared.

Nappa's head shot up. "WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU LITTLE RUNT?" he yelled. Everybody quit cheering and backed up. Vegeta smiled proudly. Goku was shaking his head frantically trying to stop him, but it was too late. "Oh? You didn't hear me? I said, _I don't lose to dumb elephants like you!" _Nappa smiled, "That's what I thought you said." Nappa pulled his fist back and snapped it forward. The last thing Vegeta heard was the class gasp and then everything went dark. It was a knockout!

xChibi Dragonx


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: **Alright, get ready! Now its time to move on to Goku's thrid stage in his genius master plans of love! Hopefully you can enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.

**Chapter 4**

"Dude...? Duuuude! VEGETA! MY GOD, ARE YOU THERE!" came a voice. Vegeta's eyes fluttered, and his eyes met Goku's face. "Oh good. You're alive." Goku said with a sigh of relief. Vegeta grew extremely angry and jumped on Goku and latched his hands onto his throat. "KAKAROT! IM GONNA KILL YOU!" he yelled. Goku struggled in Vegeta's grasp. "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" Vegeta continued in his fit of rage. Goku managed to loosen Vegeta's hold and choked out "H-hey! It's not m-my fault!" Vegeta was taken aback by his remark and let him go. "How in the seven hells is it NOT your fault Kakarot? Explain that to me..." Vegeta questioned him.

Goku stood up. "My plan was going perfectly until you opened up your mouth! That's another thing chicks love, is a guy who knows when to shut up." he said. Vegeta was struck silent. He hated to admit it, but Goku had a point. If he hadn't opened his mouth, Bulma would probably be in his arms right now.

"Look, Kakarot..." he started. Goku looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Yesss..." he murrmered. "I'm sor-..., I'm sor-..." Vegeta tried to say. Goku understood. "It's okay bro!" he smiled. Vegeta looked around. "Where is everybody?" Goku laughed. "They left a long time ago! You were out for a while ya know. Your parents are talking to the teacher right now. We're the only kids here at the moment. I'm just waiting for my dad to come pick me up." he grinned. Vegeta sighed. "My parents are going to have a fit. This is bad..." Goku tried to cheer him up."Hey! It's not all bad. I actually have some good news! You get a swirly tomorrow from Nappa!" he smiled. Vegeta's eyes widened. He had completely forgot about the deal they made with Nappa. "How is that good news Kakarot!" he hissed. "Well because I get to watch him do it to you, which will be hilarious! Hey, I never said it was good news for you, did I?" he laughed. Vegeta was ready to hit him in the face again, but controlled himself.

"Anyway, since you decided to mess up 'Plan B' its time that we move on to 'Plan C'." Goku declared. "Alright, let's discuss it now before our parents come to take us home. First things first, you know how people like to get presents for their birthdays, or holidays, or just because their awesome like that, right?" Goku asked Vegeta. "Well, yeah, I guess so..." Vegeta thought to himself _This had better be a good one. Why do I even keep going through with these stupid plans anyway? Not one of them had gotten me anywhere. _

Vegeta sighed. "Well, I know for a fact that girls love to receive gifts a lot. I mean A LOT! Especially if given to them by a boy who secretly loves them, like you." Goku said winking. "Sooo, I have to get a her a gift? Kakarot, I have no idea what to give her!" exclaimed Vegeta. Goku rolled his eyes. "I swear sometimes. If it weren't for me helping you, you would probably grow old and alone with nobody to love ya, huh? Girls like animals! So we gotta get her one! Following me?" Goku asked. Vegeta smiled. "Oh! Now I know what you're saying! Okay then, I have a pretty good idea of what I want to get her." He said a little bit excited. Goku took out a piece of paper and a pencil. "Okay describe what you want so I can go get it and wrap it up for her." he said.

Vegeta thought. "Hmmm, something small and...girls like furry things right? So, something furry. And let's see, big glossy eyes and it has to be potty trained. Got that?" he asked. Goku finished writing his sentence and smiled at Vegeta. "Yup! This is gonna be cake! I know exactly where to find an animal like this!" Goku saw his dad arrive to pick him up and ran towards him yelling back at Vegeta, "Tomorrow I'll give you the perfect gift for her, okay!" Goku left and Vegeta's parents came to get him a little while after. _Please let this plan work out better than the other two..._ he thought to himself.

The next day came quickly. Vegeta arrived early at school to get the gift and make sure it's what he wanted Bulma to have. But Goku was nowhere to be found. "Kakarot, you better get here soon..." Vegeta sighed nervously to himself. He waited there for about ten minutes but Goku still didn't show up. The school bell rang and Vegeta was forced to go inside. The morning went by like any other. "Kakarot..." Vegeta growled under his breath, now annoyed. _What if the little idiot doesn't show up the whole day? What am I gonna do? What if Bulma comes over and I freeze up or say something dumb? _While in his thoughts he heard a voice behind him.

"Hey shrimp! Remember our little deal we made yesterday?" Vegeta turned to see Nappa standing over him. "Oh great..." he muttered. "OH YEAH!" Nappa grinned. He picked up Vegeta by the head and carried him to the bathroom. Vegeta struggled desperately. "Come on, let me go!" he yelled. Nappa just laughed. The class gathered around and started laughing when they saw what was happening. "Anything to say short stuff?" Nappa teased. Vegeta just continued to struggle. Nappa dunked Vegeta's head in the toilet and flushed it, sending the class into a frenzy of laughter. When it was finally over Vegeta's hair and face were soaked and his hair was tilted to the side. The class laughed even harder. Nappa patted Vegeta on the back, "Thanks. That was fun." he smirked. Vegeta stomped off alone to dry himself. "How dare he do that to me! Nobody does that to me and doesn't regret it. Ohhhh, Nappa will pay dearly one day..." he threatened under his breath.

"What the heck happened to you?" Came a voice. Vegeta turned to see Goku standing there with a white box with a red ribbon on top. Goku noticed his wet tilted hair, "Oh my god! You got the swirly already didn't you? MAN! I WANTED TO SEE YOUR FACE!" he pouted. Vegeta just scoffed "Pfft." "Oh, sorry I'm late. It was hard to get this lid on top of this box. I did a great job on getting the animal you described, if I must say so myself." Goku said proudly. Vegeta ignored him and took the box. "It better be, Kakarot!" he snapped. Vegeta started to lift the lid but Goku's hand slammed down on it. "What are you doing! Didn't you hear me say it was difficult getting that on? Trust me, leave it on until Bulma opens it, or you might not have a gift to give her." Goku said. Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"Okay, where's Bulma?" Goku asked looking around. Bulma was laughing and playing with some dolls with Chi-Chi. Goku smiled pleased. "Look, she's with Chi-Chi. You can go give her the gift so Chi-Chi can witness the awesomeness of it. Now get out there winner!" he cheered pushing Vegeta out towards her. Vegeta sighed a bit nervous and walked towards Bulma. Bulma faced Vegeta. "Oh! Hey Vegeta!" she smiled. Again Vegeta blushed and was silent at the sound of his name coming from her lips.

"That was a pretty nasty blow you got to the face yesterday. Are you Okay?" she asked as her eyebrows raised in concern. "Y-yeah, I'm fine thanks." Vegeta studdered. Chi-Chi looked from his bright red face to the little white box he was holding. "Hey, what's that?" she asked. Vegeta suddenly remembered the whole reason he was there in the first place. "Oh Bulma, t-this is for you. I hope you like it. When I saw it, it made me think of you..." he stuttered again. Bulma's face lit up in delight as she grabbed the present. "Wow! Thanks Vegeta! I can't wait to see what it is." she giggled excitedly. Chi-Chi and Vegeta both watched as she lifted the box lid up. Vegeta's thoughts took over, _When she sees the gift she got she's gonna..._

"AHHHHHHH!" Bulma shrieked. All the kids looked at her surprised and rushed over. "What is it Bulma?" Chiaotzu asked her. Then they all saw what was inside the box and crawling up her arms. There were huge black spiders making their way up her body, and lizards crawling all over the box trying to escape. There were frogs jumping around, their big eyes bulging from their bodies. The class gasped in horror. "Who did this?" Yamcha demanded. Chi-Chi looked and pointed at Vegeta in anger.

The kids looked at him. "Heh, uhh..." Vegeta laughed nervously. Bulma looked at him tears in her eyes frowning. "This reminds you of me! Your such a...ARRGHHH!" she screamed. Bulma stomped off furious. The classes glared at Vegeta and remained silent. And like always to break the silence, suddenly Raditz yelled, "YOUR A SICK MAN YA KNOW THAT VEGETA! SICKO!" Then the whole class started 'booing' him. Vegeta just rolled his eyes ignoring them and turned to glare at Goku.

Vegeta balled up his hands into fists and ran towards him. "Kakarot! I swear this time I'm REALLY gonna kill you!" Goku waved Vegeta away. "Hey! I only got what you said. You wanted something 'small, furry, with big glossy eyes, and it had to be potty trained' right?" he said defensively. Vegeta nodded his head. "Yes, I did, so why didn't you get something like that?" he asked furiously. Goku yelled. "I did dude!" Vegeta stared at him, "HOW KAKAROT?"

Goku tried to explain. "Well okay. Spiders are small and furry. You ever notice the little hairs on their legs? That's what I call fur. Then you said something with big glassy eyes. How can you miss those eyes on those frogs huh? They're so big it doesn't even fit on they're heads! And something potty trained? I don't know about you, but I've never seen a lizard pee man!" Vegeta shook his head in disbelief. "And the dead rat? Kakarot? How did that fit in any category I mentioned?" Goku shrugged. "I dunno, I saw it on the street and picked it up. I was like 'gosh, if I got a present, I'd want that!' so why wouldn't Bulma?" he said simply. Vegeta was shaking in anger. "Kakarot, you have to be the...never mind." he said. Vegeta sighed in defeat. "It doesn't matter, she probably hates my guts now anyway."

Goku looked at him and felt bad. "Are you giving up?" he asked. Vegeta didn't say anything. He just looked away. "No! You can't! I told you I was gonna help you. So darn it, IM GONNA HELP YOU! You're my friend. I never thought it would come to this, but drastic times call for drastic measures. It's time for...'Plan D'." he said dramatically. Vegeta looked at him. "What's 'Plan D'?" he asked. Goku looked at him. "It may be the most dangerous plan yet. I don't know if I can go through with this..." he sighed. "Well, what is it Kakarot?" Vegeta asked again impatiently. "You'll find out tomorrow." Vegeta didn't like the sound of that. "You're sure this plan will work?" Goku looked at him in the eyes and said in the most serious tone Vegeta had ever heard come from him, "Dude, I've never been more sure than this...It's gonna work."

**Note: **Please review! Tell me what you think about it, the more I get the more inspired I become to continue the story!

xChibi Dragonx


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: **Sorry I took so long to post up Chapter 5, but I had gone to an anime convention and had to pack up to go home. Then I had to unpack. I've been so tired lately. Anyway, here's Chapter 5. We find out what 'Plan D' is!

**Chapter 5**

The day had come. The day Goku would explain his supposedly dangerous plan to Vegeta. Vegeta patiently waited for Goku's arrival on the playground and thought to himself, '_How can this plan be that dangerous? Not that I'm afraid or anything, but I wonder what it could be. Whatever it is, I'm ready to take on the challenge! _A few moments later, Goku arrived smiling. "Sup dude!" he yelled. Vegeta darted toward him, which in turn alarmed Goku. "Whoa, didn't know you missed me that much…" he said. Vegeta snorted, "Yeah right, who in their right mind would miss _you?_ I want to know this dangerous plan of your's, Kakarrot. Do you have it mapped out or not?" Goku's face grew more serious. "Heck ya. Okay, are you ready to hear this or what?" Vegeta was getting tired of the suspense and was about to slap him. "SPIT IT OUT OR I'LL WRING YOUR NECK!" he threatened.

"All right, all you have to do…is…" Goku leaned in and so did Vegeta. "…Have dinner with her." Goku finished simply. Vegeta didn't say anything; in fact he didn't even move a muscle. "What was that Kakarrot?" he asked to see if he had heard it right. "I said, you have to have dinner with her, you know, like a date?" Goku repeated. Vegeta lifted his head slowly and sighed a laugh. "Oh Kakarrot…IM GOING TO END YOU RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW!" he yelled while pulling his hands back and began charging up for a Galick Gun. The ground began to shake and rocks became airborne. Goku fell to the ground and looked at Vegeta. "Hey! Calm down! Calm down! You didn't even hear the rest of my plan! HEY!" Vegeta glared at him and stopped charging up. Goku continued. "Seriously, there's more to it than that!" Vegeta rolled his eyes and put his arms down and looked at Goku once more. "Okay Kakarrot, what's the rest of the story?" Goku grinned, "Nothing, I just said that so you would stop." Vegeta's face began turning red in anger. "But anyway, what do you think of the plan? It's great right! Please, feel free to bask in my glow!" Goku laughed while bowing.

"The plan SUCKS!" Vegeta snapped. "I was expecting something dangerous, you said it would be. Or did you forget that little detail?" Goku frowned. "Geez dude. Everything is just negative with you huh? I bet you see the glass half empty, even when it's full!" Vegeta just folded his arms and looked away. "Look, I said it was dangerous because when I told you what the plan was, what did you do, Hmm? That's right, you charged up your Garlic Gun…" "It's a GALICK GUN!" Vegeta snarled. "Okay, sorry! Your _Galick _Gun. Anyway you charged it up planning to kill me! That's dangerous, because the last time I checked, people die when they are killed." Vegeta shook his head, "NO WAY EIENSTIEN!" "Anyway, I meant it was dangerous for _me, _I didn't know if I could go through with it because it's like a suicide mission just telling you the plan. Hey,I never said it was dangerous for _you_ did I?"

Vegeta couldn't believe his ears. "So how does this compare to your other plans? How is it not going to be a complete and total failure like the others?" Goku beamed, "Because, picture this, a nice, romantic dinner with candles, a gorgeous girl, and a man with looks like yours, how can the girl not help but be seduced by the scene and fall into the man's arms? Get it? You will be UNSTOPPABLE!" Vegeta took that under consideration and had to agree a bit with Goku. "Fine, but I still can't believe you. Dinner, of all things. This still has to be the dumbest, repeat dumbest…" "Dumbest!" Goku laughed. Vegeta let out a sigh of frustration and continued. "yes, dumbest plan yet."

Goku got angry. "God Vegeta! You're such a meaner! Sometimes I wish you would just DIE!" Vegeta glared at him with a hint of death in his eyes. "Want to run that by me again, Kakarrot?" Goku put his hands up and apologized nervously. "Sorry! I'm kidding! You know that, right! I want you to live more!" Vegeta raised his eyebrows. "Say what?" "You know, like live, but more?" Goku said as if it were obvious. Vegeta threw the conversation aside. "Let's get back on subject, with this dinner you're talking about, did you even think about how the food is going to magically get on the table?" Goku leaned into Vegeta's face and whispered, "Yeah, I hired a chef, and his name is: CHEF GOKU THE GREAT!" he yelled throwing his hands wildly around.

When Vegeta didn't get excited, Goku looked at him confused. "What's wrong? Isn't this cool! I'M THE FREAKING CHEF!" Vegeta shook his head. "Kakarrot, I'm starting to think that this is the deadly part in your plan; you cooking." Goku waved his hands at him. "Oh come off it. So what if the last time I made cereal I set it on fire? Who cares!" "Kakarrot, my point is, _how_ do you set _cereal _on_ fire! _It's just cereal and milk!" "That's a secret I will never tell!" Goku said. "Anyway, shouldn't you be more worried about where you're going to eat?" Vegeta's face became shocked. He hadn't even thought about that. "Well, why didn't you think of that?" Goku shrugged. "I dunno. I think it should be at your place." He suggested. "W-why mine? Why not yours! You're the cook!" Vegeta stuttered looking for an excuse.

Goku raised a finger, "One: because my place is a mess. And Two: because I wanna see the inside of your place. Plus, SHE'S YOUR WOMAN!" Vegeta only pursed his lips. "Hey, we could always go to her place…" Goku offered. "NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Vegeta yelled. Goku sighed in relief, "Thank god. I wouldn't want to go there anyway, I mean she's a girl! She probably has pink fuzzy walls and pink rooms and unicorns and sparkly stuff. I wouldn't be surprised if her parents farted out rainbows! Scary stuff I tell you." Vegeta gave in. "Fine, we'll meet at my house. So how is she going to get there?" Goku laughed. "You're really thick at times! You're going to give her your address and a set time to meet, duh! I thought she could meet us at 5:00 p.m." "Alright, that sounds okay." Vegeta said.

The bell rang and the two boys walked inside. The teacher went over the schedule for the day and when she finished she looked at the two boys and said, "Now, I don't want ANY trouble. You hear me? And I mean it, I mean absolutely NO TROUBLE!" she demanded in a firm voice. Goku saluted her and said "No problem sir! I mean madam!" he corrected himself laughing. Then asked, "But does 'Trouble' include throwing blocks at Yamcha's abnormally big head?" "Yes Goku…" the teacher sighed. "What about calling Nappa a shrunken head. You know? Big body little head?" "YES!" the teacher said annoyed. "So I can!" Goku said excitedly. "No! No you can't. Now knock it off." The teacher demanded. "You want me to knock off his head?" Goku asked puzzled. The teacher sighed frustrated. "NO! Just don't do anything that I wouldn't want you to do, okay!" she ordered while walking off.

"Geez, somebody woke up with her head in the nachos." Goku whispered to Vegeta, who was looking at him with disbelief. "Honestly. Honestly you are the most dense person I know." Vegeta sighed shaking his head. Goku rolled his eyes. "Now, we gotta go get Bulma." He grabbed Vegeta's arm and pulled him towards Chi-Chi and Bulma. They were playing with their dolls. "Hello ladies!" Goku said cheerfully. Both of the girls looked up. "Oh hi Goku!" They turned and saw Vegeta. "Oh, it's you. Hi." They said in a less than excited tone. Goku turned to them. "Bulma, Vegeta didn't mean what happened yesterday, and he wanted to apologize, right Vegeta?" Vegeta didn't answer so Goku elbowed him in the gut. "Ow! Y-yeah, Sorry about that." He grunted.

Bulma raised her eyebrow. A few moments later she finally said, "Fine, I forgive you. Do you two want to play with us?" she asked smiling holding up her doll. Goku and Vegeta both cringed at the thought of playing with _dolls._ "Uhh, no thanks. Actually we were wondering if you wanted to do something on Saturday." Goku offered her. Chi-Chi interrupted blushing. "Goku! You want to do something with me on Saturday? Oh I'd love to!" she giggled. "Ummm, I didn't mean you and me…but maybe some other time, okay Chi-Chi?" Goku said cautiously. Chi-Chi's face dropped a little, but brightened a second later. "Okay, but I'll remember you said that!"

Bulma looked at Goku. "So what do you mean?" Goku pointed at Vegeta. "He'll tell ya!" Bulma turned her gaze towards Vegeta. Vegeta's head spun round and round when he saw her eyes. Another elbow in the gut awoke him from his trance. "OW! I mean, yeah. I was wondering if you wanted to come to my house on Saturday at 5:00." He asked bashfully. Bulma and Chi-Chi both looked surprised. Vegeta quickly responded, "If you don't want to I understand, I was just…" "Vegeta! I would love to!" Bulma exclaimed. Both boys let out a sigh of relief. "Great!" Goku said. Bulma looked at Vegeta again. "Umm, slight problem. I don't know where you live." She said. Vegeta smirked. "What? You think I'm not smart enough to think of that. Here…" he said while pulling out some paper and grabbed a marker. He wrote down his address and handed it to her. "It's a pretty big house, I doubt you'll miss it." He said. Bulma smiled and hugged him. "Okay! I'll meet you there, no problem!" she let go and skipped off with Chi-Chi.

Vegeta was still frozen from the hug, his face still cherry red with embarrassment. Goku patted him on the back. "Great work man!" He said. Vegeta smiled proudly. "Pfft. What would you expect Kakarrot, from the Prince of all Saiyans?" Goku smiled, "All I know, is that you did well young cricket." He said in a mock master's voice. Then began laughing. "Ha! I called you a cricket! Crickets are UGLY! So I basically just called you ugly! HAHAHA! You're an ugly cricket!" He laughed rolling on the ground. Vegeta ignored him. When Goku got up, he was wiping tears from his eyes. "Anyway my friend, are you ready for Saturday?" he asked. Vegeta just smirked. "The question is, Kakarrot, are you ready?"

xChibi Dragonx


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: **Yes! I finally got this chapter posted! Sorry, my house computer crashed, then my laptop was getting worked on. Then when I got it back, all my data was lost, so I've been trying to repair it and get this chapters typed! Anyway, here is the preperations for Goku's 'Plan D'. Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 6**

DING DONG! DING DONG! Rang the front door. It was Saturday morning, the morning of the day Bulma would come over and meet the two of them here at Vegeta's house. Vegeta sighed to himself. "I can't believe I'm really letting this happen. What have I come to?" He ran to the door and unlocked it, swinging it open to reveal a cheery Goku. "Hiya! I found your house! Did you ever notice it's huge!" He asked. Vegeta rolled his eyes. "How do I not notice that Kakarrot?"

Goku walked inside and looked around in awe. "Wow, it's really nice in here..." Vegeta just walked past him. "Let's go into the dinning room so we can talk over what we're going to make for dinner." They walked down the hallway that opened up into a huge room that could fit tons of people. A chandelier hung high up above a large dinning table. "Du-u-ude...This is sick!" Goku praised while punching Vegeta lightly in the arm. Vegeta smirked while sitting himself on one of the chairs. Goku jumped up on the table and sat crossing his legs. "K-Kakarrot!" Vegeta said surprised by his sudden movement. "What?" Goku simply answered. "Nothing. Just...let's plan." he sighed shaking his head.

"Okay, I was thinking we could make something cool! One time, I saw this show where this guy was eating a steak that was on fire!" Goku started excitedly. Vegeta stopped him, "No way. I'm not letting you anywhere near fire, especially in my house." Goku frowned. "But it would be cool." he whimpered. Vegeta shook his head. Goku gave in. "Fine, what about breakfast?" Vegeta raised his eyebrows. "Breakfast? For dinner?" he questioned. Goku nodded his head. "Yeah, I think it's the best dinner ever!" Thinking Goku had lost his mind, Vegeta stated, "Well, what do you know? Your plans haven't been the best, if you know what I mean. I don't know why I keep coming back to rely on them." Vegeta replied.

"Hey, my plans were great. You're the one that messed up. You didn't do what I told you to do. You had to go and improvise. Keep it short, sweet, and simple. That's what I say." Goku proudly stated. "Short, sweet, and simple? Right. Are we talking about the same plans?" Vegeta questioned. Goku got in Vegeta's face and yelled. "Hey! Don't mess with me man! I won a staring contest against a statue, and I can count to infinity, twice! Can you do that?" he asked. Vegeta's face was confused. "Kakarrot, _nobody _can do that." he explained. "Well than explain how I did it! That's right, uh huh, I went there." Goku said swishing his head back in forth snapping his fingers in Vegeta's face. Vegeta pushed him out of the way, "Get out of my face Kakarrot." he said annoyed. Goku glared at him, "How would you like me to get _inside _your face." Vegeta snapped his fingers at him. "Get serious." Goku smiled, "Okay!" and sat back down in his spot on the table. Under his breath, Goku muttered, "I'll give you a knuckle sandwich you get in my face again! Are you hungry for that?" Vegeta looked at him and replied, "I'm sure you would mess that up, too!"

He smirked at Goku and thought out loud, "Alright, what about that one french dessert thing...what's it called...Crepes? Yeah, I think that will work." he suggested. Goku cringed. "Okay, whatever you say dude." Vegeta noticed Goku cringe. "What? What's wrong with Crepes?" he asked. "Nothing, nothing. I didn't say anything. That just seems awfully weird if you're trying to impress a woman. But, hey, if it's what you want, dude." Goku stated. "Anyway, what kind of music do you want Vegeta?" Vegeta was taken aback. "M-music? What are you talking about? What we need music for?" Goku quickly back tracked. "Oh nothing. Never mind. I didn't say anything..." he stated and thought to himself _"This boy needs more help then I thought. I'll just set the mood myself." _Vegeta let it slide.

Goku pounded his fist into his palm and yelled, "Okay, lets get this party started." Goku then jumped from the table stating "We got lots to do. So you go get dressed and I will get everything else together." Suddenly while getting from his chair, Vegeta stopped and looked like a deer in headlights, "Wear? Crap, I have nothing to wear." That's when Vegeta snapped, shaking Goku violently, he yelled "What am I going to wear? Dude, I don't have anything to wear. What do you wear for dinner with a cute girl. I mean the cutest girl in the world. I can't do this." Annoyed, Goku turned, slapped Vegeta in the face, "Snap out of it. Dude, do I have to do everything? I'm sure you have phat clothes in your closet. Just pick something."

Now coming back to reality, Vegeta was a bit angered and said, "Fat? I ain't fat Kakarrot." Rolling his eyes, Goku laughed, "Phat. P-H-A-T, not fat. You know, fly. Cool. Hot. Something that looks good." Feeling a bit on the stupid side, Vegeta stuttered, "Oh. Well, I knew that. I have lots of PHAT clothes. You can believe that." "Then get to it. I have to get all the ingredients and get this dinner started." Goku replied, relieved. "But, I have so many I'm not sure what one to pick. So unfortunately, I may need you to help me." Vegeta asked a bit unsure of himself. Vegeta took Goku to his room. Then they walked through a door into this huge room filled with clothes and shoes.

Goku's mouth dropped and stood there for a minute staring. "Whoa, you weren't kidding. This is phat. And I mean F-A-T. Get it? It's big. Huge. I just crack myself up." Goku fell to the ground laughing. Vegeta kicked him, "Real funny. Now get up and help me." Goku sat up and began picking through all of Vegeta's clothes throwing some on a chair and some on the clothes leaving the room a mess. "Kakarrot, could you be a bit more...civilized?" Vegeta asked annoyed.

Goku, totally ignoring him, turned around laughing and held up a pink bra. "Ohhh, and what's this Vegeta?" he asked smiling. Vegeta blushed, "K-Kakarrot! That's my mothers!" he hissed. Goku held it up to his chest, "Ooo! I'm a girl! Look at me, I'm beautiful Bulma! Come here and give me a big kiss Vegeta!" he mocked making kissing noises. Vegeta snatched the bra from Goku and threw it aside. "Maybe asking you for help was a dumb idea!" he yelled. Goku just smiled, "Ah, but that's what makes it smart!" he declared. "What? How?" Vegeta questioned. "I dunno." Goku laughed turning his back and looking through the clothes again. "Kakarrot, you are literally too stupid to insult. It's pathetic." Vegeta steamed. Goku spun around again holding up a tux. "Here, what about this?" he asked.

Vegeta grabbed it and scoffed. "Really? I don't think this will work. I'll look like I'm trying too hard. The thought of Bulma thinking I'm some desperate little nothing is just repugnant." he said in disgust. Goku raised one eyebrow, "I don't know what that means, but you _are_ trying hard to get her and it is a bit desperate if you ask me..." he said hesitantly. Vegeta began to yell, "WELL WHO ASKED YOU KAKARROT! YOUR INSOLENCE IS JUST..." suddenly Vegeta tried to stop himself to calm down. "Let's just focus...I say we loose the tux." Vegeta stated. Goku shook his head. "I say we keep it." Rolling his eyes, Vegeta asked, "And why, Kakarrot would you say that?" Goku, happy to explain said, "You're right, you do have lots of awesome stuff in here, but this tux is the best I think. It will make you look irresistible to Bulma! Even now as I picture you in this, it even makes me..." Goku stopped as Vegeta's eyebrow rose. "Uhh, I'd rather not finish that sentence. The point is, you'll look so sharp! And you'll look mature, smart, and cool!" he finished.

Vegeta smirked. "Hmm, it makes me wonder if _you _should wear it Kakarrot." Goku glared, "Oh yeah, you're hilarious dude. Better watch it, I'm cooking your dinner, and my hand just might accidentally slip something on your plate." Vegeta glared back and replied, "Well Kakarrot, first you have to be _alive_ to cook the meal, don't you?" Goku put his hands up and laughed. "Okay okay! You win. Gosh, if I didn't know any better, I'd actually think you meant that. Ha! But seriously, I highly recommend that you were this!" Vegeta thought to himself. _It's not like I have a lot of choices here. I doubt what Kakarrot said was true, but I have seen my father where it to important meetings, so maybe it is a good choice. _Vegeta made up his mind. "Okay, fine Kakarrot. I'll wear it, but not for your reasons." Goku jumped up. "Yes! It's okay Vegeta, I know it's hard to admit that I'm right, I get it." he smiled.

Vegeta just rolled his eyes taking the tux from Goku. "Hey, Kakarrot, shouldn't you be getting the food ready?" Vegeta asked as he started changing. "I mean, you need to get the ingredients and all that for the crepes." Goku just smiled. "Oh Vegeta, your so funny. As a matter of fact, I know a place wheres it's crepes galore! Heck, I could probably get enough for a week!" He boasted. Vegeta was shocked. "Hmmm, I didn't know they had a place like that here. Whatever, just pick up enough for tonight." he instructed. "Okie dokie!" Goku yelled while saluting him. He than ran out of the room and out the front door of the house. Vegeta finished changing and looked at himself in the mirror. "Hmm. Guess it isn't that bad." he muttered to himself. He started walking to the living room and sat on the couch. He lay his head on one of the pillows and pictured Bulma's face. He saw her rosy cheeks glow red as she smiled. Then he heard her laugh, that rang like silver bells. He smiled at the images in his mind. _If Kakarrot's Plan D works like it's supposed to, Bulma will be mine by the end of the day._ He thought to himself. Soon Vegeta fell asleep for a little nap before Goku got back.

xChibi Dragonx


	7. Chapter 7

**Note: **Phew! Sorry for the intense long wait for the final chapter. My laptop started acting up again and I took it in to get fixed and it was there for like three weeks. So, I couldnt take anymore of the problems with that laptop, so I bought a new one. AND IT'S AWESOME! Then I had to retype up all my chapters and finish this one. Anyway, here is the final chapter to Goku's plans for Vegeta's dinner with Bulma. Enjoy and Review!

**Chapter 7**

Bang! Bang! Bang! "Uh oh! That isn't good!" came loud yelling from the kitchen. Vegeta shot up looking around wildly. "Huh, whozzat?" he said sleepily. It was quiet again and Vegeta presumed it was nothing. He yawned and scratched his eyes. Slowly, he turned his gaze to the clock hanging in the living room. His eyes widened in horror.

"HOLY CRAP! It's already 4:45! Bulma's going to be here in 15 minutes!" he jumped off the couch and began to run around in a panic. "Oh Jesus what to do! What to do!" suddenly there was another loud earsplitting explosion in the kitchen. Vegeta stopped his babbling and looked toward the kitchen. _OK, that wasn't my imagination this time. Who's in the kitchen?_ Vegeta thought to himself as he stiffened and began walking to the door.

"Who's there?" Vegeta demanded once he reached the entrance. The door opened and Goku's head popped out from behind it smiling wide. "Sup man! I thought you would never wake up, nice job on falling asleep." he said. Vegeta ignored his comments. "What are you doing in there?" he questioned. Goku's face became puzzled. "What are you talking about? I thought we agreed I would cook? Or was that detail forgotten? Geez I wonder about you dude..." he remarked raising a brow in concern. Vegeta suddenly remembered. "Oh, well...okay. Is everything fine? You're not making a mess, right?" Vegeta asked fearing the answer.

Goku nodded his head. "Oh yeah! It's fine in here. But did you know that when you add this whole box of baking soda in the dough stuff, it gets HUGE!" he asked while expanding his hands out widely. Vegeta's eyes widened. "Please Kakarrot, tell me you didn't..." he pleaded. Goku just stood there smiling. Vegeta sniffed the air, "Argh! What is that revolting smell Kakarrot?" he asked disgusted while plugging his nose. "That my friend," began Goku, "is the sweet, sweet, smell of you and Bulma's dinner!"

"Why does it smell so bad!" Vegeta asked. Goku, now a little offended, retorted, "Hey! _I'm _working hard to make _you _and _Bulma's _dinner! Besides this is what you said you wanted, Crepes right?"Vegeta noticed something. "Why won't you come all the way out? What are you hiding?" Vegeta pressed. Goku's smile was wiped clean off his face. "Heh, what are you talking about?" Goku grinned sheepishly. Vegeta shook his head, "Let me in there Kakarrot." he tried to push through Goku but was stopped abruptly. "That wouldn't be the best thing to do at the present time..." he said nervously. "And why not!" Vegeta fumed. "We-e-elll...let's just say the whole left side of your kitchen needs to be replaced...heh heh..."he laughed scratching his head and shrugging.

Vegeta's mouth dropped to the ground. "YOUV'E GOT TO BE KIDDING! YOU RUINED THE KITCHEN!" He yelled in Goku's face. Goku raised his hands, "Heh, only the left side! Don't you think your over reacting?" he asked. Vegeta began making fists and punching imaginary Goku's in the air. Goku, realizing Vegeta needed to be reminded, "Hey, I know you're losing it...but, shouldn't you worry about Bulma?" he asked trying to change the subject.

Vegeta gasped, "HOLY CR-What time is it!" he asked Goku. Goku said "Hold on..." and ran in the kitchen. There was loud clanging and banging. "You have exactly..." he yelled from the center of the kitchen the there was more banging and Goku's head popped out again, "No time!" he smiled. "W-WHAT!" Vegeta stuttered. Then, as if to confirm Vegeta's fears, the house was filled with a loud, DING DONG!

Both boys stood there in silence. "Oh...my...god!" Goku said in fake horror trying to give Vegeta a hard time. Vegeta smacked him on the shoulder. "Get serious please. How many times do I have to ask? Please, if you have even a shred of respect for me, you will _**NOT**_ mess this up. Will you?" Vegeta growled at Goku. Goku saluted him, "Sure thing! I respect you a lot dude!" he smiled. Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Let's hope not, now let's get this show on the road." he sighed and began walking to the front door when Goku stopped him. "What?" Vegeta said agitated. "I just wanted to say...for your sake...You look ridiculous in that monkey suit!" he laughed. Vegeta pushed by him.

He came to the door when another DING DONG, rang through the rooms. He gulped, took a few deep breaths and gripped the handle of the door. _Alright, this is it. You wanted this and now your going to go through with it..._he thought. He opened the door and the young blue haired beauty was standing there smiling at him. He noticed that Bulma's mom had come to drop her off. "Oh! You must be Vegeta! Bulma was right! You are a cute little thing!" she smiled at him. Bulma began to blush bright red. Vegeta tried to return the smile but hated being called 'cute' and it ended up becoming a scowl. "Okay Bulma, I'll be here to pick you up at 8:30, alright honey?" she instructed Bulma. Bulma smiled and her mother bent down to whisper (Quite Loudly) "Now have fun with your little boyfriend!" she giggled as Bulma began blushing even harder and elbowed her mother softly. Her mother turned smiling and left.

"Sorry, my mom is a little weird..." Bulma apologized looking away embarrassed. Vegeta couldn't help but stare in awe at Bulma. She was wearing a cute pink dress with pink shoes. Her head was in a high pony tail and her face looked so soft and innocent. "Uh, yeah, no that's fine...d-do you want to c-come in?" he asked her stuttering. Bulma smiled and replied, "If you don't mind, yes!" she skipped in merrily looking around.

"Wow, this is a big house...you weren't kidding, you are a prince." she said turning to face Vegeta. Vegeta put a hand behind his head and smiled. "Yeah, you're not the first one to say that..." he agreed. Bulma noticed the tux that Vegeta was wearing. "Where did you get that?" she asked. Vegeta looked down and looked back up at her, "Oh this thing, well I...Uh.." Vegeta scrambled for words but Bulma interrupted, "Don't get me wrong, but it looks so cool on you." she giggled. Vegeta's cheeks became warm as he felt the blood rush into his face. "T-hanks." he muttered embarrassed. He'd have to remember to thank Goku for this, for once he was right.

"So what do you want to do?" Bulma asked. "Well," Vegeta began, "I have a..._personal chef _cooking some dinner if you didn't eat yet. I'm sure you'll like it..." he than mumbled to himself, "If Kakarrot doesn't ruin it that is." Bulma raised an eyebrow, "What was that?" she asked. Vegeta raised his palms up, "Oh nothing! Uh, come this way to the dining room." he said.

Bulma smiled and grabbed his hand and began walking down the hall with him. Vegeta blushed the brightest red when her hand met with his. He couldn't say anything at the moment. He turned to look at her, hoping she wasn't looking back. Luckily she wasn't. She was to interested in the house, which Vegeta was thankful for. Her smile made Vegeta feel all wobbly in the legs, something he would _never_ admit to anyone, not even to himself.

Bulma suddenly looked at him which snapped Vegeta out of his dream land. "Hey, isn't this the dining room?" she asked tilting her head at him. Vegeta looked around and sure enough they were in the dining room. He hadn't even noticed. "Yes! Sorry, I was just...uh...not paying attention." he said letting go of her hand. Bulma shrugged and helped herself to a chair, and sat down. "Wow, these are nice and soft!" she exclaimed feeling the chair with her hand. Vegeta just smiled, not knowing how to reply to that, so he just asked, "Would you like anything to drink?" Bulma turned her bright blue eyes to him and grinned. "Yes please, anything that you're going to have, I'll have the same thing."

Vegeta turned to the kitchen and opened the door. It still reeked in there. Goku turned to him as he was putting something in the microwave. "Hey dude. Did the lovely young maiden come to see her prince?" he asked. "If you're talking about Bulma, then yes, she did come. And we need some beverages...Kakarrot, what are you doing?" Vegeta asked. Goku smiled. "Oh, I finished your dinner, I'm just putting it in here until you're ready to eat." Vegeta didn't press on the subject anymore than that.

"Well we need drinks." he said while opening the refrigerator door. Everything was a wreck, nothing was in the correct spot and things were spilling all over the place. "Hmm, you couldn't have been more careful?" Vegeta asked sarcastically. Goku shook his head. "Nope! That would have been to nice of me!" he smiled. Vegeta rolled his eyes and grabbed two root beers from the back.

Vegeta turned to face Goku, "Okay listen Kakarrot, I'm going to say this once. DONT MESS THIS UP...got it?" he growled. Goku nodded his head. "Anyway, did you get music to play yet or what?" Vegeta asked him as he was about to leave. "Oh yeah, I did while you were asleep, I put the CD in already, just press play when you are ready!" he said cheerfully. Vegeta raised a brow, "What CD is it?" he asked nervously. "I can't remember the exact name, but it said something like 'Masterpieces of the Millennium' or something to that effect." Goku said scratching his head trying to remember. Vegeta shrugged, "It sounds harmless enough, probably Beethoven or Mozart or something." He left the kitchen and entered the dining room again.

"Sorry for the wait, I had to talk to...the chef." he mumbled. Bulma just giggled and grabbed the Root beer from Vegeta as he handed it to her. She took a sip from the bottle as did Vegeta. "Mmm! Hey this is really good!" she half-shouted in joy. Vegeta finished his sip and smiled. "Yeah, it is pretty good." he agreed. They sat there in silence for a moment just sipping away at the root beer, then Vegeta asked Bulma, "Do you want me to play a little bit of music, while the food is being finished?" Bulma nodded her head enthusiastically. Vegeta walked over to the stereo and pressed play. He walked back over to the table and sat down waiting for the music to play.

While he waited he thought to himself. _So far, this plan is going pretty well. I can't believe that the tux actually worked, seeing as Kakarrot came up with the idea. And inviting Bulma over in the first place wasn't that bad of a idea either. I guess I shouldn't doubt to much on his cooking and his music choice. Maybe I might actually have to say thanks for all this..._Suddenly, Vegeta's thoughts were cut off by loud music.

'I LIKE BIG BUTTS AND I CANNOT LIE! YOU OTHER BROTHERS' CAN'T DENY! AND WHEN A GIRL WALKS IN WITH AN ITTY BITTY WAIST AND THAT BIG THING IN YOUR FACE...!' Bulma was shocked by how loud the music was and looked around. Vegeta scrambled back to the stereo and pressed the skip button. He looked back at Bulma, "Sorry about th-" He was again cut off by the stereo.

'I BELIEVE IN MIRACLES! SO WHERE YA FROM? YOU SEXY THANG...YOU SEXY THANG YOU...!" Again Vegeta pressed the skip button blaring out other songs that could bring Bulma the wrong idea. He pressed the stop button and turned around again. "Heh heh, Could you uhh...excuse me for a second?" he asked. Without waiting for a reply, Vegeta stormed into the kitchen. Goku glared at him. "Hey, why did you stop the music? I was jammin' out to that!" Vegeta glared back. "What music was that? I thought you said they were 'Masterpieces of the Millennium'!" Goku became confused.

"Dude, don't you know? Those ARE masterpieces of the music world!" he said. Vegeta did a face palm. "Listen, I need songs for romance or something." Vegeta moaned. Goku snapped his fingers. "Don't you think I thought of that? There are some songs on that CD for romance. It's starts on track eight." Vegeta studied Goku's face and it appeared that he wasn't lying. "Okay, I'll go to eight." Vegeta turned to the door and went back out.

Bulma looked at Vegeta. "So, what's wrong?" she asked. "Nothing, sorry about the music, that was a...friends who left it here." he said making up an excuse. Bulma smiled. "That's okay!" Vegeta went to the stereo and pressed the skip button to track eight. It was quiet, then a slow familiar tune played quite loudly.

'WHOO! LET'S GET IT ON! AH BABE, LET'S GET IT ON! LET'S LOVE BABY!...' Again Vegeta instinctively pressed the skip button and the next song played.

'OOH BABY BABY...I FEEL YOUR LOVE SURROUNDING ME! WHOA HO HO HO OHH BABY BABY! WE'RE MAKING LOVE BETWEEN THE SHEETS!' That was the last straw, Vegeta pressed the eject button and threw the CD in the trash growling threats under his breath. Confused, Bulma looked at him. "Why'd you do that? You don't like those songs?' she asked. Vegeta raised his finger showing that he needed a minute and entered the kitchen again.

Goku stood in the center of the kitchen scowling at Vegeta. "Hey man, I know your the Prince of Saiyans, but I don't care who your are, you don't stop my mood music!" Vegeta grabbed Goku by the collar of his shirt and raised him up a bit. "I swear to god I am this close to ending you..." he said with a death glare.

Goku raised his hands in the air trying to defend himself. "What's wrong! You asked for romance music and I told you track eight! You can't deny that those were not love songs!" Vegeta dropped Goku who landed on his bottom. "I DIDN'T MEAN THOSE KIND OF ROMANCE SONGS!" Vegeta shouted. Goku stood up and patted him on the back. "Look, let's just get the food served and forget about all this, Mmkay? It's almost 6:00, she's probably hungry." Vegeta calmed himself and agreed. Goku smiled. "Now go out there and I'll bring the food out." and he pushed Vegeta out of the kitchen before he could object.

Vegeta sat down at the table fearing what Goku would do to mess up a simple task of bringing out food. He looked at Bulma, "Sorry for all the trouble, the cook will be out with the food in a few minutes." Bulma smiled. "That's fine. I can't wait." And she didn't have to wait long because Goku came out in a fake mustache and chef hat holding a plate of food with a cover over it.

"Howdy ho Lady Bulma and Sir Vegeta! I am The Amazing Chef Goku! And I am here to bring you your wonderful cuisine, made special for by...VEGETA!" He announced startling both Vegeta and Bulma. Bulma smiled. "Oh Goku! I didn't know you were here! How are you?" she asked. "I'm fine thank yer very much! But I'm not here to chit chat, I'm just here to present the food Vegeta made!"

Vegeta glared at Goku who winked at him. Goku whispered to Vegeta, "Hey, I'm giving you credit for my awesome cooking skills, she will be so impressed with these Crepe thingies!" He set the plate on the table and grabbed the cloth while exclaiming, "Bon Appetite!" and he pulled off the cloth to reveal what was hiding under it.

At that moment, Vegeta understood why the kitchen had smelled so horrid. On the plate in front of all three of them, was, to be blunt, crap. "Oh my god Kakarrot!" Vegeta exclaimed. Goku looked at him confused by his shouting. "What! What's wrong?" he asked. Vegeta pointed at the plate, "Hmm, I don't know," he said sarcastically, "It's just that there's a plate of crap on my table!"

Goku backfired at him, yelling in his face. "I THOUGHT THAT'S WHAT YOU WANTED! YOU SAID 'LETS MAKE CREPES!' SO THATS WHAT I GOT!" Vegeta got back in his face. "You idiot! Crepes are pancake like dishes that are usually meant for desserts!" Goku thought and then said, "Ohhhh! I thought 'Crepes' was a fancy word for 'Crap'. Whoops! I thought it was a little weird that you wanted to have crap for dinner. Man, and I went all the way to the park and picked up so much of it. People stared at me dude!"

Bulma interrupted them, "Excuse me, but what is this?" she asked politely. Both boys looked at her and smiled embarrassed. "Uh, oh this thing?" Goku asked pointing at the plate. Bulma nodded. "Oh it's nothing, not your dinner of course! Who would be dumb enough to eat crap for dinner!" Vegeta glared at him and snapped, "Somebody who had the brains like a chef who _serves_ crap for dinner!" That's when Goku lost it.

"Okay, that's it. BRING IT ON PRINCE BOY!" Goku lunged at Vegeta and pinned him to the ground and began to hit him while Bulma shrieked. Vegeta managed to push Goku out of the way and pin him down landing a few good punches of his own. Both boys began fighting each other, not holding anything back. Bulma jumped from the chair and put her hands over her mouth in horror.

"You call yourself a chef! Who in their right mind serves dog crap for dinner! You should have enough common sense in that thick skull of yours to know better than that!" Vegeta yelled while smacking Goku square in the face. Goku rolled over on Vegeta and got the upper hand. He also began to yell, "Well sorry Mr. I-can't-appreciate-anything! I'm just trying to help you win Bulma's heart!" Bulma's eyes widened. Goku continued. "Your just an arrogant butt face!" he retorted punching Vegeta in the gut.

The two continued their fight. Bulma didn't know what to do, she looked around and thought to herself, _Did Goku really mean that? I know he's a little on the nutcase side, but still..._

Vegeta began yelling again and said, "Yeah right Kakarrot! If you were trying so hard to help me, then how come none of the plans worked? Answer that question!" Goku barked at him, "Because your stupid butt just had to go and take it to the next level and ruin it!" They threw a few more punches at each other and Vegeta angrily said, "Well it doesn't matter now, she probably thinks I'm the most pathetic thing in the universe now!"

Suddenly a hand placed itself on Vegeta's shoulder. Startled Vegeta stopped his attack and looked behind him to see Bulma standing over him. She was smiling gently at him. "B-bulma!" he said shocked. She bent down, "Hey, is what you guys are talking about true?" she asked sweetly. Vegeta blushed, still pinning Goku down, and stuttered, "W-well...I...I...uhh..." Goku could see where this was going. He loosened Vegeta's grasp and bent down to whisper in Vegeta's ear.

"Wow dude! Your on the final plan! This is 'Plan E'!" he said excitedly. Vegeta, not taking his eyes off of Bulma's whispered back, "What's 'Plan E'?" Goku whispered back, "Tell her...right now...that you love her." Vegeta looked at him surprised. Goku gave him a look of encouragement. "Go! Tell her lover boy!" Goku smiled. Vegeta looked back at Bulma. Bulma stared at him with her large blue twinkling eyes and Vegeta took a huge deep breath in and said..

"Bulma, I...love you."

Everything was quiet. Goku smiled. Bulma did too. Suddenly it turned to a frown. Vegeta's heart dropped like a stone. "Hmm. Why should I believe this?" She asked. Vegeta was silent, he didn't know what to say. "I mean, first you and your buddy Goku here started a food fight on the first day of school. Then you growled at me and supposedly had rabies. After that, you started a fight with Nappa and got your lights knocked out. Then you gave me a gift full of nasty spiders, toads, lizards, and a dead rat. And now you invite me to your house and apparently try to feed me dog crap while playing some...interesting music. And you did all this...just to impress me." She smiled.

Vegeta looked up more hopeful. Bulma hugged him tightly. "So I guess all I can say is that, I love you too. I always have!" Vegeta was hesitant, and his pride was at stake, but Goku pushed him into the hug, and Vegeta wrapped his hands around her. Goku began to cry tears of joy, "Oh my little Vegeta is growing up!"

Vegeta looked at him. "Kakarrot..." Goku looked at him. "I just wanted to say...thanks. And sorry about accusing you and hitting you..." Goku waved a hand at him. "Aw it's nothing! You probably would have kicked my butt anyway." he laughed. Vegeta and Bulma pulled from the hug and suddenly Bulma leaned in and gave Vegeta a kiss on the cheek. Vegeta blushed. "Whoa! Let's save it for the honeymoon love birds!" Goku teased. "Oh just wait until the class finds out!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "That won't be so bad. What you should be worried about is hooking up with Chi-Chi." he said. Bulma smiled. "Yeah, she called me earlier and said she couldn't wait until she could come and hang with _you." _Goku tilted his head and remembered that he had promised Chi-Chi that they would hang together sometime over one of the weekends. "Oh yeah! Well, maybe we could get together tomorrow!" Both Bulma and Vegeta stared at him, he was so carefree.

They all stood up and Vegeta looked at Goku. "I guess in the end, all your plans came through for me. Thanks Kakarrot." Goku smiled. "Again, it's nothing. Just trying to help a good friend." he laughed patting Vegeta on the back. "Who knew that all I had to do to get Bulma was just tell her that I loved her." Vegeta said amazed at the simplicity of it all. Goku smiled. "Vegeta, I'm going to tell you something." he said. Vegeta looked at him.

"I knew all along that all you had to do was tell her you loved her. Duh! That's the number one trick to a girls heart! Almost all girls love it when a guy admits he likes her." he said simply. Vegeta went wide eyed. "You knew! Then why didn't you tell me sooner!" he asked angered. Goku laughed, "Think about it dude, just for a second. I didn't have you do it first because where would the fun be in this if we just told her! I wanted to have fun if I was going to help you!" Vegeta glared at him but this time let it go. After all, Goku did help him win Bulma.

"Hmm, well I'm glad you enjoyed yourself Kakarrot, because I sure did." and both boys and Bulma smiled.

The End

xChibi Dragonx


End file.
